galacticstargateauthorityfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Sarah Manley
Hi, i'm the creator of erebuswarmod.wika.com, and I have category on the quick navbar, called ships, but it will not hold anything in it, do you know how to fix it, cause I have ships, but it won't drop down like the others will. chance.purvisLong live SARIS[SARI] 19:14, January 19, 2011 (UTC) : Hi, you need to add more pages to the wiki navigation for that category. You can learn how to do so on this . Let me know if for some reason that doesn't work. Best of luck, Sarah (help forum | blog) 00:22, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Rename How can I rename my Wikia, instead of Ereubus War Mod Wiki, how can I change it to Defender.wikia.com : Yep you got it! Sarah (help forum | blog) 18:03, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Special:New Images Is it possible you could also reset my new files page, except the first 4 images. Sorry about that, got you working alot. Beurocrat: How do I give someone a rank, like adminstrator chance.purvisSienar PMC 18:19, February 14, 2011 (UTC) : No I can't. Sarah (help forum | blog) 18:33, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Ok Well the title on the page, keeps saying Erebus War Mod, how to I change that to Defender Wiki Erebus War Mod the site is defender.wikia.com, but i can't get the text on the top of the page that says Erebus War Mod Wiki, how can I change that to Defender wiki? chance.purvisSienar PMC 18:15, February 15, 2011 (UTC) : Hi, You can change it in the . I just did it for you there, but feel free to make other changes. Happy editing, Sarah (help forum | blog) 19:19, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Favicon ok sorry bout that, but I just uploaded my own favicon.ico, how do i make it visible and replace the w on the url bar ico file. If you could help i would be grateful, and sorry i forgot to thank you for all of your other edits. : Hi, you need to follow the steps listed here: Favicons can take a couple of days to update, so please give it a little time. If after this time you still don't see a change, please let me know. Sarah (help forum | blog) 17:46, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Um, how long does the favicon take to update?, sorry didn't mean to sound rude, oh congrats on five yrs : It looks updated now. Sarah (help forum | blog) 17:01, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Wiki.png Hey, um I uploaded the , and how do I post that to where it is on every wiki page. Is there a certain step I must take or something? One last thing, how do I advertise my wiki, or put it in the gaming wiki category? : Hi, you can use the to add that image as a wordmark, which will then replace the "Defender wiki" text on the top left of every page. You can read a help page about it . You can also read our advice pages . I would also recommend reading and following our staff blog, where we give lots of helpful tips. Happy editing, Sarah (help forum | blog) 17:49, February 25, 2011 (UTC)